


Non-proposals

by Tashonix



Series: Drunk times, Fun times (College AU) [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Minor Bobbi reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashonix/pseuds/Tashonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Fitz' turn for a drunken night out, dragged along by who else but Hunter? Cue equally adorable as drunk!Jemma a drunk!Fitz returning home to her and trying not to blurt out "marry me". More fluff and silliness! (College AU setting)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non-proposals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chinesebakery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinesebakery/gifts).



> A gift for the wonderful [chinesebakery](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chinesebakery/pseuds/chinesebakery), who wanted to see a follow-up where Fitz returned home equally wasted. I hope this also served as a good dose of cuteness! :)

The bar was crowded and dingy, and not for the first time Fitz thought that Hunter owed him big time. He was 'off' again with Bobbi, whatever that was supposed to mean as the two were perfect for each other, and had dragged Fitz out to help him drown his sorrows - a "bro code" he had called it.

Fitz was enjoying a few beers, true, but he wished they'd skip to the part where they had things worked out, although he wasn't exactly objective by comparing it to his own relationship. He was blissfully happy with Jemma, their year anniversary having passed a few months ago and graduation rapidly approaching. He wondered how soon was too soon to propose.

Some hours later, Hunter's sorrows mostly drowned and Fitz just drowned, they stumbled out of the bar. It wasn't quite closing time yet but Hunter had started to antagonise their fellow patrons and Fitz was glad the bartender had suggested they move on.

"Yeah well stuff the lot of you!" Hunter shouted as the door swung closed behind them. "Come on mate, we don't need them," he huffed.

The pair staggered across the road and into the nearby park to begin the journey back to the dorms.

"Pssst, got us a traveller!" Hunter grinned and pulled a can of beer out of his pocket.

He tossed the can to Fitz, who fumbled the catch, and then watched in dismay as the can dropped to the path and split open with a hiss.

"Shite," Hunter grumbled.

Fitz bent to pick up the can, his foot connecting first rather than his hands, sending it skittering away further down the path. He grinned at Hunter and they broke out into a jog after it.

The pair jostled side by side as they fought over the can, until Fitz managed to break clear and kick it between two trees.

"Goooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllll!!" he cried triumphantly as he attempted to lift his shirt over his head.

His celebration was cut short as Hunter swapped codes and flung him to the ground in a fierce rugby tackle, the pair wrestling until Fitz managed to pin Hunter underneath him by sheer will.

"Oi, if you like it that much you should put a ring on it," Hunter teased and pushed Fitz to the side before they slowly got to their feet.

"You should," Fitz retorted.

"No you should, that girl is mad about you," Hunter sighed.

"Yeah...," Fitz stared off dreamily.

"Come on, heart eyes," Hunter slung his arm around Fitz' shoulder.

"I'm gunna do it, after graduation." If he could hold out that long, he thought.

"I'd do it if Bob would take me back," Hunter moped, before burping loudly.

The boys broke out into hysterical laughter as they kept pushing each other along the path, nearly at their destination.

They were still laughing as Hunter challenged Fitz to a sober rematch while walking down the hall to Jemma's room. Fitz barely registered Hunter's phone chiming before he clapped him on the back.

"It's Bob, she said she'll see me!" he shouted excitedly.

Hunter rapped three times loudly on the door before propping Fitz against it and rushing off. "See ya later, mate!" he called from halfway down the hall, whooping and hollering as he made his way out of the building.

The door opened and Fitz fell through it, hitting the floor with a thud.

"Fitz!" Jemma called in alarm and knelt down beside him.

He looked up at her in amazement. God she was pretty.

"Ugh, Fitz," Jemma exclaimed as she took in the sight of him. "How much have you had to drink?"

Fitz rolled onto his back and stretched his hands widely. Jemma started to giggle.

"Okay then, up you get," she pulled at his hand and it took all his effort to stand upright again.

"Jemma?"

"Yes, Fitz?" She was watching him with those deep bronze eyes and suddenly he couldn't remember what it was he was going to ask her.

"Why are my trousers dirty?" he blurted out.

Jemma choked back a fit of laughter. "I don't know, you tell me," she teased.

"I kicked the winning goal! And Hunter tackled me...," he leaned a little bit closer to her as if they were trading secrets. "And if you like it you should put a ring on it," he grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

This time Jemma couldn't contain her laughter as Fitz watched her, slightly confused.

"Come on Fitzy, bed time," she announced breathlessly. She kissed his cheek before grabbing his hand and he trod along behind her as she led him to bed.

He thought he heard something like "ask me again later" as she nestled against him but he was too far gone into sleep as his head hit the pillow.

Morning came and he had one hell of a hangover. Not for the first time he wished he had Jemma's ability to bounce back quickly. Groaning as he rolled out of bed he made it to the bathroom, knowing a shower would make him feel at least a little better.

That task done, he padded out to the lounge where Jemma was sitting on the couch reading. She shifted her legs and patted her lap in invitation. Fitz didn't need telling twice. In fact he'd be perfectly content to lie there all afternoon.

Jemma carded a hand through his curls before locking their fingers together.

"Fitz, do you ah - do you remember quoting Beyoncé lyrics last night?" she asked with a teasing note to her voice.

Fitz shook his head slightly and winced at the pain it caused.

"Pity," she chuckled softly. "Because I do like it and I would put a ring on it."

Ohhhh no. What had Hunter talked him into this time? He hadn't had he? He was saving it and now he'd gone and mucked it up... He furrowed his eyebrows and pinched his nose with his free hand.

"You didn't," Jemma smiled above him. Their psychic link really was a boon some days.

He exhaled sharply, relieved. She was watching him, eyes twinkling as she waited for a reply.

"One day," he grinned and lifted their joint hands to kiss the back of hers.

"Mmm," she hummed and put her book down so they could snuggle closer together. "Perhaps we should go out together next time?"

He smiled and closed his eyes. Graduation was getting closer.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I'm mainly writing to be a bit creative and I'm really enjoying it, though I hope you did enjoy this fluff injection! :) (it's also a great way to help pass the Season 3 to 4 hiatus!)
> 
> And as you no doubt noticed I deliberately left that last line a little open ended - I have a couple of half ideas in my head for them going out together and that proposal perhaps actually happening, so we'll see!


End file.
